The One in closet
by Icy of the Kirby
Summary: when Shadow Venoct gets horny at night he acts his sexual urges on Katie (Chapter 2 has been added, Chapter 2 is Whisper X Katie it takes place before the Shadow Venoct one and is also kinda based off the episode of Season 2 where Katie gets her Yo-kai Watch)
1. Chapter 1 (The One in the Closet)

The One in closet (NSFW)

It was late at night in Katies home and night time was the only time Shadow Venoct would come out of Katies closet, everyday when night fell Shadow Venoct would roam around Katie's house like any nightly Yo-kai would do however sometimes Shadow Venoct would check up on Katie he liked watching her sleep, she was so cute and helpless when she was asleep,

"Shes so adorable when she's like that" Shadow Venoct murmured to himself as he placed his hand on Katies head.

Shadow Venoct had grown feelings towards her, sure lived in her closet the longest time but, he was able to see her whenever she was in her room, he would often spy on Katie especially when she changes clothes however, Shadow Venoct never told Katie how he really felt mainly because he never came out of her closet when she was awake.

One Night when Katie was asleep Shadow Venoct knew he had to act, he went up to Katie's sleeping body and lifted up the pink covers of Katie's bed, to Shadow Venocts surprise he saw the little girl naked in her bed upon seeing this Shadow Venoct became to blush he wondered to himself if this was something Katie always did, he didn't really mind it that much as it wasnt the first time he saw Katie naked.

Being the horny bastard he was Shadow Venoct used his snake scarf to lick Katie's pussy, Katie moaned in her sleep and Shad. Venoct made the snake like her harder, he was trying to be careful not to wake her but as he kept going Shadow Venoct didn't his scarves getting all action so he pulled the snake scarf away and began to lick Katies pussy "W-Whisper s-stop" Katie quietly moaned thinking Whisper was touching her Shadow Venoct began to lick her more softly he didn't wanna wake Katie up or else his plan to be with her will fail.

The licking was turning Shadow Venoct on so much so that he wanted to take this alone time with Katie to a better level so he undress and unleashed his probably snake like dick to his sleeping lover, Shadow Venoct was hesitant to slide into his lovers pussy so without warning he slowly slide his snake dick inside her, Katie let out more cute moans "W-Whisper...I said s-stop" she said in her sleep once again.

Shadow Venoct completely ignored Katie and picked up the pace a little he couldn't help himself as Katie's cute little moans were turning him on, however Shadow venoct felt as if what he was doing was wrong but he didn't know for sure or really care all that was on his mind was not waking up his lover.

As Shadow Venoct went deeper into her, Katie slowly began to wake up the rough pounding of Shadow Venocts snake dick was enough for an early wake up call "AH! SHADOW VENOCT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Katie yelled at the sight she was seeing "Shhh Katie calm down" Shadow Venoct said quietly as he was still fucking her pussy "You want me to calm down when you're molesting me right in front of my face?" Katie said angrily "It's all in the name of love" Shadow Venoct said to her "This is not a okay thing" Katie replied to him "Look i'll pull out when i get to close cumming" Shadow venoct replied, he didn't want to pull out though, he wanted Katie to have his sweet snake cum "Shadow Venoct stop this is rape and it's not okay" Katie said to him but, Shadow venoct did not listen he began to fuck her pussy as hard as he could and Katie was trying to hold back a moan.

"Ugh I can't hold it in" Shadow Venoct thought to himself as Katie tried pushing him away Shadow Venoct's snake dick was about to release its seminal fluids into a childs pussy, Katie began to cry as the snake cum entered her pussy "What's wrong?" said Shadow Venoct "I-I told you to stop... but you didn't listen and continued" she said wiping her tears away "Shhhh don't cry" Shadow Venoct licked the tears off of Katie's face "let's take this up a notch" Shadow Venoct said as he petted his snake scarves, The scarves began to rise upon and released their dicks too.

Shadow Venoct was preparing for the biggest rape plan he ever conceived, he began to pin Katie down onto the bed and the dicks of the Snake scarves forcly fucked Katie in her mouth and pussy, Katie was tearing up at the thought of this she didn't want this to happen to her but she couldn't scream for help because she had a slippery snake dick in her mouth so she close her eyes and wish for it to all be over.

Shadow Venoct's scarves began to slide themselves into Katie's holes acting as snakes swimming in a pound, "Shadow Venoct please...don't do this...please" Katie said crying "I can't im sorry" Shadow Venoct said as he continued, Katie was breaking down crying as Shadow Venoct continued to rape her,this went on all night and when morning arrived Katie lay naked in her bed traumatized by what she witnessed last night "Katie?...What happened to you last night" Whisper asked Katie "It...it was nothing" Katie said traumatized "n-nothing at all"

The End


	2. Chapter 2 (Let me Whisper in Your Ear)

It was daytime in Springdale, morning time had arrived, Katie was getting out of bed to greet her Yo-kai butler Whisper "Good Morning Whisper how was your day off yesterday?" Katie asked him, "It feels so weird taking a day off like that...I mean was that really necessary?" Whisper asked Katie, "Oh come on Whisper it wasn't that bad, everyone takes days off every once in awhile" Katie replied as she went back into her room, Whisper felt a bit strange whenever Katie was around he didn't know if it was just because he wasn't used to being Katie's butler instead of Nate's or if it was because he feels less stress out with Katie.

"I should try and get my mind off this subject before it bugs me to a great extent" Whisper said as he got up to go outside and get some air "OH! I should probably ask Katie if she needs anything" Whisper ran up to Katie's room he heard something in Katie's room "What the heck is that sound" Whisper said peeking his head ever so slightly in the doorway.

"Ah~ Whisper...Harder" Whisper heard a voice call out,

"what the…?" Whisper said as he looked around the room he was peeking in, as he was searching around the room, his eyes fell on Katie who he saw lying completely naked on her bed, Whisper couldn't believe the sight he was seeing, Instead of barging in like any normal Yo-kai butler would do he stood back watched as Katie finger blasted herself some more moaning Whispers name each time.

Whisper was getting turned on from seeing Katie masturebate to him, "N-No! I shouldn't be enjoying this this goes against my code of conduct as a butler" Whisper said trying to regain self control but, the urge was too strong and he gave into Katie's trap, Whisper busted open the door right when Katie was in the middle of the her little "exercise" the two look at each other in silence for a bit, "Katie I'm sorry but, I can't handle all the lewd stuff you're doing...it's making go crazy" Whisper said "Yesterday when you told me to take the day off all i was thinking about was you Katie, my mind couldn't focus on other menial tasks" he continued "Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down Whisper...look it's alright I understand" Katie said to him as she grabbed him by the hand "I've always wondered what sex with a Yo-kai feels like" she said seductively persuading Whisper to fuck her.

"K-Katie what are you trying to say?" Whisper said in shock, "well isn't it obvious I want you to fuck me" Katie smirked at him while showing him her pussy, Whisper blushed "I-I Uh…" he nervously stuttered "You don't what?" Katie smirked at him "Don't want to have a piece...or do i have to do it for you" she conutined grabbing Whispers tail and sliding into her pussy

Katie moaned as she let go of Whisper tail letting him take over, Whisper began to thrust into her pussy making her moan even more, the sexual sensations was enough to wake up Shadow Venoct who was sleeping in Katie closet he peeked through the blinds of the closet and saw Katie and Whisper engaging in sexual intercoruse, he didn't mind it and went back to sleep as he knew his time with Katie would come one day.

"W-Whisper f-f-fuck me H-Harder~" Katie moaned as Whisper thrust his tail deeper into her, Whisper listened to her and did as he was told "K-Katie I don't think I can continue this for much longer" Whisper said "Whisper just do it let it all out" Katie said as Whisper shot his seminal fluids from his tail into Katie's pussy.

After the sexual intercourse was over Whisper disconnected from Katie and fell onto the floor "ready for round 2?" Katie said to him looking over the bed, "N-No Katie I'm too old for this stuff" Whisper said getting up "It's pretty late...I'm gonna rest for a bit you should too" he went on.

Katie went back to sleep she completely forgot to put her clothes back on so she slept Naked that Night little did she know Shadow Venoct was hiding in her closet and had plans for her.

The End


End file.
